Finding His Mate
by SupremeT
Summary: Broly is turning twenty one and he wants to find his mate but when he has to ask his father for money he runs into his royal mate.


_**Finding his mate**_

"Happy Birthday Broly" Paragus said walking in his half-dressed son room. "Thank you father today is a special day for me." Broly said before blowing out his birthday candles. It was his twenty-first birthday and it was time for him to find his mate, he wanted to find someone that was extremely beautiful and would do anything he wanted. "Broly I want to wish you good luck in finding that special someone." Paragus said hugging his son and leaving for work. Broly was very pleased to see his father before him leaving for work, he was always working for Lord Frieza, it was like a slap in the face if he didn't how up. Broly finish putting he's clothes on, he was wearing tight leather pants with leather boots and a black beater. He then putted his birthday cake in the fridge and headed outside. He had a couple of bucks that he had saved from his summer job for this occasion. He hop on his motorcycle and went to the mall. He walked in a clothing store, there was a young male with grey eyes and long wavy hair, he was looking at shirts, Broly walked over to get a closer look at the beauty. The young male notice him staring at him and said hello but then Broly realized that the gorgeous man he had his eyes on was already taken. Broly walked out the store depressed and walked around for a while then he realized that he's wallet was missing. He left out the mall and drove to Lord Frieza's space ship before it took off. "Lord Frieza Paragus son Broly is here." Zarbon said waiting for his lord to make a command. "Oh fabulous I hadn't seen him in yeas, sent him in." Frieza said making his body to sit up in his chair. "Lord Frieza?" Broly asked taking a bow first. "Come in, my my you how big you'll grown." Frieza said looking at Broly up and down. "Please excuse me Lord Frieza I just came to get some money from my father." Broly said taking a seat. "That's all you need, I'll give you some money so that your father won't be disturb from working." Frieza said handing him a big stack of money. "Lord Frieza we just took off and we are heading to Planet Scatter." Captain Ginyu said walking in." "Thank you Ginyu and next time show that you have matters and knock on the door." "Yes my Lord, please except my deepest apology." Ginyu said leaving the room. "Oh no Lord Frieza you must stop the spaceship at once." Broly demanded jumping out of his chair. "Take it easy Broly what's wrong?" Frieza said pointing to the door to make Zarbon and Dorian leave. "I can't be here I have to find my mate, it's my twenty-first birthday." Broly said proudly. "Well isn't that good to hear." Frieza said with a smirk. "I'm sorry Broly there's no way I can stop the ship we are in outer space now, you just got to wait until my army takes over Planet Scatter and then we can return home. Oh and you are going to need a room to sleep in…well I guess you are going to have to sleep in my room." Frieza said crossing his arms and staring at Broly. "Zarbon!" Frieza yells. "Yes my Lord?" Zarbon asked opening the door. Would you be a sweetheart and escort Broly to my quarters." "Yes sir". Zarbon said holding the door for Broly to walk out. "Broly you are not allowed to leave my room." Lord Frieza said wavy them away. "You must be royalty, I'm Zarbon." Zarbon asked while introducing his self. "I'm Broly why would you think I'm royalty?" Broly asked puzzled. "Well if you aren't royalty I don't know why Lord Frieza wants you in his room, you are a servant." Zarbon said with anger. "Servant, I'm no servant my father Paragus works for him." Broly said with pride." "Well don't we all." Zarbon said opening Lord Frieza's door to his room. "I'll tell Paragus that you are here, I doubt it that he will come by to see you, he' has lots of work to do." Zarbon said closing the door. Broly took little steps and looked around the room, it was big and dark. Broly found a lamp and turned it on. There was only one bed, it was bigger than a king size bed it had to be customizes. There was a very big t.v built into the wall and next to it was a fish tank with different extraordinary fish inside. Broly jumped on the bed and begun to image what his mate would look like. Hours later Broly was tremendously bored, there was nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and he had no idea what time it was. Shortly after Broly had fallen asleep of boredom, Frieza walks in. "Broly are you awake?" Frieza asked crawling on his bed. When he didn't hear no respond he lifted Broly's head and carefully placed on he's lap and started brushing his hair back. "You know Broly…you look even more luscious when you're asleep." Frieza whispered cautiously taking Broly's shirt off. Frieza glanced down at Broly's chest and abdomen and rub his fingers up and down, feeling his abs. Broly woke up when he notice something warm touching him. He looked up to see Frieza's red dazzling eyes. "Lord Frieza" Broly said in a low tired voice. "Shh! I spoke to your father earlier, he told me about you finding a mate." Frieza said letting Broly sit up. "I haven't found my mate yet, I don't know where to search." Broly said desperate to know where he can find his mate. "Well you're a hungry little monkey aren't you?" Frieza said in a charmed voice. "Lord Frieza…do you mind me asking where you found your soul mate." Broly asked shyly. "I don't have a soul mate Broly." "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to." "Hush Broly rest your lungs… I want to tell you a secret." "What is it my Lord?" "I- Broly I want you, I must have you." Frieza said grabbing Broly's hand. Broly's eyes wider when those words came out of Frieza's mouth. He was confused and lost, Frieza was royalty he could have anyone he wanted to be his mate and that was what Broly feared, he couldn't tell Frieza no. "Lord Frieza… take me." Broly said already knowing what to come next. Frieza kissed Broly's neck and then begun to disrobe him. "Get under the blankets." Frieza order as he was preparing himself for the up coming event. He then told him to lay on his stomach so his face ws facing the pillows. Frieza's hand started massaging Broly's back. Broly gave out a moarn. Frieza then moved his lower to where Broly's ending was, he slowly inserted two of his fingers then seconds after another one to get Broly warmed up. "Don't worry Broly I'll take it easy on you." Frieza whispered knowing that Broly was still a virgin. Frieza slowly slide his penis in Broly and placed his hands on Broly's front thighs to open them more. Frieza gently began driving in and out of Broly. Broly gave out a moan each tome Frieza enter his body then the moans change into yells and screams of pleasure as Frieza picked up speed. Frieza went faster and faster and gave out his own yells as he was letting his sperm travel from his penis to Broly's insides. Frieza roll over to the other side of the bed and felt asleep. Broly slowly regain his breathing to normal, kissed Frieza's neck, and placed his head over his chest to fall asleep as well. Frieza wasn't what he expected to be his mate but the way Frieza makes love they are going to be together for a long time.


End file.
